Headhunted
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: Lindsey has come to Stanford on a recruitment mission that could change everything. One shot.


Headhunted

**I don't own either Angel or Supernatural  
><strong>

**I don't know where this came from but it came and demanded to be written so here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lindsey McDonald walked up the steps of the house, his smart, expensive suit looking out of place in the student housing area of Stanford University. He'd been ordered here to to look into a possible future acquisition. Personally he didn't understand why they were so interested in a pre-law student, but it wasn't his job to second guess his bosses. Well not if he wanted to live long anyway. Lindsey knocked on the door, he didn't have long to wait before there was a crash from somewhere inside the house followed by the sound of someone cursing.<p>

Moments later the door opened to reveal a giant of a man, he must have been well over six foot and wore the easy sort of smile that would put most people at ease. But Lindsey had been trained to see below the surface, and the sharp assessing eyes of the man in front of him suggested that he could and would be very dangerous if crossed. Lindsey schooled his face into his best business smile.

"Samuel Winchester?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Mr Winchester, my name is Lindsey McDonald. I'm representing Wolfram and Hart, LA and I'm in regards to a possible future place for you within our firm." Mr Winchester blinked then seemed to snap out of his shock with a smile that seemed to take up his whole face.

"Oh, wow, er come in," the man said standing aside to let Lindsey enter the house. He followed Samuel into the the living room of the house. Samuel busied himself tiding up the room that looked like a mini library, with the amount of books that covered every surface.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of studying."

"It's alright, I was a student once as well," Lindsey reassured him. They both sat, Samuel on the armchair and Lindsey sat with as little touching the sofa as possible.

"Not to seem ungrateful, but why are you here?" Samuel asked. "I mean I'm not even in law school yet."

"Mr Winchester..." Lindsey started.

"Sam, call me Sam."

"Okay, Sam," Lindsey started again. "Let's just say that my firm has a unique way of finding hidden taints." Most would miss the brief narrowing of Sam's eyes when Lindsey spoke, but he didn't. Lindsey shot a discreet look at the window and noticed the salt line, it was thin but it was there. This added to the dangerous vibe the young man was giving off, made Lindsey mentally curse his superiors. The guy was a Hunter, probably one of those that were born to the life but didn't want to live it. But as they say you can take the man out of the Hunt, but you can't take the Hunter out of the man. Why the hell they wanted a hunter was beyond Lindsey, as they usually avoided Hunters like the plague, there must be something special about this one. It was time to turn up the sales pitch before he lost the guy.

"We a willing to pay all your tuition fees, and you will have a guaranteed job when you graduate, as well as life, health and dental cover, plus a company car. You will also have a set salary plus commission." Lindsey said before Sam could say anything further. Sam sat seemingly stunned by the generous offer. Lindsey inwardly smirked, this was too easy. "So Sam what do you say, do you want to work for us?" Lindsey watched as the man's instincts as a hunter fought against his desire for a normal life. Lindsey couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. What the young hunter didn't know was that a verbal contract was as good as a written one as far as the Senior Partners were concerned. All he had to do was agree and his fate would be sealed. Sam opened his mouth to speak and...

"Sam baby, you didn't say we had company." A beautiful blonde said as she entered the room. Lindsey stood smoothly easily covering his irritation at being interrupted with as easy smile. He was so close!

"Lindsey McDonald, it's a pleasure to meet someone so beautiful, miss?" Lindsey said. The blonde snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"Jessica Moore," Jessica said shortly. "Sam, did you forget our date again?" she asked glancing around at all the books. Sam shot up from the chair like it was on fire.

"Sh... Sorry, Jess." Sam looked at Lindsey. "Sorry but we'll have to cut this short... erm maybe we'll we can finish this later?" Lindsey smiled.

"Of course I can see this is a bad time." Lindsey pulled out a business card. "When you make up your mind give us a call," he said handing Sam the card. Sam nodded distractedly "I'll show myself out." Lindsey smirked as he turned around as he'd seen Sam slip the card into his pocket. Maybe this wasn't a complete loss after all. As he shut the door behind him he heard from inside.

"So, Sam who was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>End.<br>**

**So any good? Please review and let me know.**

**SSG**


End file.
